Such a head light is disclosed in WO 2007/122544 A1, wherein an AFS (adaptive front lighting system) for a vehicle comprises a LC (Liquid Crystal) Element which is arranged such that it receives light emitted by a light source, wherein the LG Element in a first state allows light to pass substantially unaffected and in a second state diffracts passing light.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved head light and an improved AFS, respectively. Furthermore, a need exists to prevent or to decrease or to considerably decrease chromatic dispersion, such as a “fraying”, of the light cone.